Love song
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Nunca había sentido deseos de hablar con nadie hasta que vio a ese chico, le dijeron que se llamaba Jim Moriarty y Sebastian simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Super Fluff MorMor, AU.


**Regalo atrasadísimo para Amelia Badguy, so sorry dude! xD**

**El fic se ubica en 1908 o por ahí, advierto que es bastante fluff y así..**

* * *

Nunca había sentido deseos de hablar con nadie hasta que vio a ese chico, le dijeron que se llamaba Jim Moriarty y Sebastian simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

El decano decía que James era un chico brillante pero bastante blasfemo, en general nadie pensaba bien de Jim y parecía que al muchacho no le interesaba demasiado lo que dijeran, Sebastian lo había visto hacer el tonto con los hermanos Holmes, saliéndose de clases y de misa, a veces incluían a Watson en sus correrías, el compañero de habitación de Seb.

- Te digo que Moriarty está algo loco- le dijo John, sonriéndole con amabilidad – Sherlock dice que lee demasiado a Platón, es un helenista sin remedio-

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa a John, parecía que su compañero no se daba cuenta de que cada vez era más frecuente para él hablar de Holmes, todo el tiempo era así, "Sherlock dice esto, Sherlock dice aquello", resultaba tierno.

- Creo que además es un poco hedonista- opinó John, torciendo un el gesto – pero…bueno, no es mal tipo, Sherlock y él juegan ajedrez por horas, nunca gana nadie, claro que Mycroft les patea el trasero a los dos, yo prefiero no meterme-

- ¿Saldrás con ellos hoy?- preguntó Seb como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Bueno, en realidad…-

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, John corrió a la puerta a abrir, los hermanos Holmes y James Moriarty entraron en la pieza, Sebastian se quedó mudo al ver a Jim, no había tenido la oportunidad de verle sin la toga y el birrete que debían usar en la Universidad, James vestía un traje gris oscuro, el pantalón le quedaba muy bien, resaltando su delgada figura junto con el chaleco de botones lisos, llevaba un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo del saco y la corbata del mismo color, incluso el estúpido cuello falso que debían usar se le veía muy bien, con el cabello sin vaselina y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, los ojos de Jim le miraron con curiosidad.

- Tú eres Moran, ¿no?- dijo James, acercándose al susodicho – te he visto, John te ha mencionado también, soy Moriarty, voy en segundo-

- Sí- contestó Sebastian, tendiéndole la mano a James – también te he visto, puedes llamarme Sebastian si quieres-

- Basta de presentaciones- bufó Sherlock Holmes – vinimos porque John dice que tienes buen vino y tocas muy bien el piano, ¿es verdad?-

- El vino es bueno- admitió Seb – pero que toco bien…no lo hago tan mal pero estoy seguro de que John ha exagerado mis habilidades-

- Ser modesto es una idiotez- continuó Sherlock – uno debería admitir y aceptar elogios, fingirse menos diestro en algo en lo que somos buenos es mentir, y peor que mentir, es mentirte a ti mismo, vamos, Moran, saca el vino y ve al piano, estaremos encantados de escuchar-

Sherlock Holmes era un muchacho muy enérgico y con bastante poder de convencimiento, Sebastian sonrió ante sus razonamientos pero cedió, buscó la botella que le quedaba y la descorchó, sirviéndoles a los invitados y una copa para sí mismo, después fue al piano, aunque sin saber qué interpretar, se decidió por Chopin y comenzó, las pláticas se detuvieron un momento para escucharlo tocar, sonrió sin querer.

- A mí también me gusta Chopin- dijo James, sentándose en el taburete junto a Seb – en especial este nocturno, tocas muy bien-

- Gracias-

Mycroft y Sherlock estaban enfrascados en una discusión acalorada, John disfrutaba de la escena, sonriendo y con la copa en la mano, Seb y Jim eran ajenos a todo, Moran tocaba con tanta pasión como podía, tener a James tan cerca le aceleraba el corazón a niveles indecibles, el nocturno terminó, alejándose suavemente, Jim le sonrió, había algo en esos ojos que estremecía a Sebastian, algo salvaje y oculto.

- ¿Sabes algo de Debussy?-

James sonrió como un chiquillo cuando Sebastian comenzó a tocar, le puso una mano en el hombro que fue bajando hasta la base de su espalda, Moran por poco deja de tocar al sentir el contacto, la mano de Jim seguía en su cadera.

- Maravilloso- le dijo James al oído.

Todo era tan perfecto que casi dolía, Sebastian sentía la emoción clavársele en el vientre y en el corazón, el sudor le corrió por la frente, los frescos dedos de James se encargaron de limpiar esas gotas, no se habían dado cuenta de que los demás chicos se habían ido.

La música murió de nuevo, Sebastian seguía con las manos sobre el piano, sintiendo la caricia de James en su mejilla, sin pensar comenzó a tocar de nuevo, una pieza bella, que hablaba de lo que comenzaba a experimentar por James Moriarty, tal vez se riera de él y lo considerara ridículo pero ciertamente comenzaba a enamorarse.

- A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un instante *- pronunció Jim, y Sebastian dejó de tocar inmediatamente.

Los ojos de James eran tan fascinantes, oscuros, enormes, brillantes y tan…peligrosos, sí, eso era, peligrosos.

- James…- musitó Sebastian, tomando el rostro de Jim entre sus manos – James, ¿cómo…?-

- He visto como me miras, y cuando Sherlock propuso que viniéramos a visitar a John vi mi oportunidad porque creo que al fin lo comprendo-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Que me quieres- dijo Moriarty, con una sonrisa - y que tú me gustas también-

Sebastian no lo dudó, tal vez estaba mal, sí, estaba muy mal, amar a un hombre no podía ser, era incorrecto, pero sentía a James Moriarty muy dentro de su corazón, besó dulcemente aquellos labios tan rosas y bellos, disfrutando del contacto, del sabor y la humedad.

- Sebastian, te necesito de mi lado…-

- Lo estoy- dijo Moran, sin pensarlo – cuidaré de ti y nada malo va a pasarte…-

- El mundo es un teatro, pero tiene un reparto deplorable*- dijo James, de nuevo con esa mirada tan extraña – y cambiaré eso, Sebastian, destruiré lo que haga falta, mataré si es necesario, pero necesito saber, ¿estarás conmigo?-

- Sí- respondió Moran, sin dudarlo ni un instante – y seré tus ojos y tu voz, seré, si quieres, tu mano asesina-

James le sonrió, oh, esa sonrisa…también era peligrosa porque era demasiado seductora.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Seb-

James lo besó como jamás lo habían besado, Sebastian sintió que flotaba, no podía decir donde terminaba él y comenzaba Jim, por un momento, por un hermoso momento, fueron uno solo.

- Recuerda tu promesa- dijo Jim, abrazándose a Sebastian- nunca la olvides, nunca la rompas, estamos juntos-

- Sí…- suspiró Sebastian – juntos-

* * *

**Un helenista es una persona "fan" de la cultura griega, un hedonista es una persona que sigue la doctrina filosófica del hedonismo, donde se piensa que el placer es el bien supremo.**

***: son frases del bello Oscar Wilde.**

**Las piezas interpretadas por Seb son Nocturno en Si bemol menos O de Chopin, Arabesque 1 de Debussy, y la pieza misteriosa se llama Love Dream de Franz Liszt **


End file.
